Luigi and Daisy: Richard's Domain
by Luigiguy42
Summary: Luigi and Daisy like each other and Richard doesn't like that. LuigixDaisy
1. Chapter 1

Luigi and Daisy: Richard's Domain

It was Luigi's first day of 10th grade and Daisy's first day of 9th, however neither knew that or each other. Luigi had almost the same classes as Mario. Here they are:

Luigi Mario Daisy

1)English English Gym

2)Gym Gym Algebra

3)Science Algebra Science

4)History History History

5)Algebra Science English

Lunch

6)Calculus Band Band

7)Choir Calculus Choir

It was English class for Mario And Luigi, and as Ms. Toadella blathered on about dangling participles, the Mario Bros were wondering one thing: who their girlfriends would be this year. Last year, Luigi had a crush on the foreign exchange student, Rosalina, but she never liked him back. Mario was in a relationship with this girl from middle school, Pauline, but last year, Pauline cheated on Mario with his taller cousin, Waluigi. They were surprised how hard it was to get a good girl, considering they saved the world from the Shroobs at age 8. They were very athletic, Luigi jumping higher and running faster than Mario but Mario stronger than Luigi.

"Mario?"

"What?"

"I said, Mario, could you state all the parts of speech." It was Ms. Toadella.

"Nouns, Verbs, Adjectives, Pronouns, Adverbs, Conjunctions, Interjections, participles, appositives and Gerunds."

"Correct Mario!"

The heel rang for second period, and they both went to gym. They changed into their white shirts with red and green matching gym shorts. Gym was run by Yoshi.

"Yoshi, Yoshi Yoshi, yo yo Yoshi!"

Of course nobody understood Yoshi, so it was a free period basically.

In the next period, Luigi went to science and Mario went to algebra.

Luigi was barely on time and sat down in one of the two seats left, next to each other. Toadsworth did roll call.

...

Luigi Mario?

Here!

...

Daisy Sarasa?

Silence. But Luigi was thinking. WhaWhat ata pretty name, Daisy. Daisies were his mother's favorite flowers.

Well everyone's here except Daisy, we can go on without her.

"Today marks our first unit. This unit will be on-

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Daisy, you're late(yeah she kind of already said that) please sit down."

"Anyway, today's our first unit and its...

But Luigi didn't pay attention, he looked at Daisy. She wore orange shorts, a yellow shirt, green earrings and white gloves. Her hair was brunette in a bun. He ogled Daisy until...

"Luigi what's our first unit on?"

"Ummm..." He really hadn't been paying attention. "Chemistry?"

"Correct. Your homework is to search what chemistry is. Be prepared to discuss. "

The bell rang.

Luigi rushed to history, so quick to tell his brother he didn't even notice she was behind him.

"Her hair is brunette in a bun and she's just so pretty. "

"Like the girl behind you?"

"Like whatgirrrAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Luigi, is it? I had no idea you felt like that about me..."

" Well Luigi I found another girl I like."

"Like her?"

"Like what girAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Standing next to Mario, was Peach.


	2. Chapter 2

Peach. Peach looked just like Daisy except she wore purple shorts, a pink shirt and blue earrings and her hair was blonde and let down. Peach could almost be Daisy's sister. The Mario Brothers and the Peach siste...

Rrrrrrrring!

"Oh-a no!" Luigi exclaimed. The quartet was late for history!

Daisy Sarasa... Late... Luigi Mario... Late... Mario Mario... Late... Peach toadstool... Late...

"Wait! We're here!" Mario explained.

"Well, by boogity, did you make it in before the bell rang? I think not, by boogity." It was Toadbert.

The four sat down in the four remaining seats. Luigi and Daisy diagonal from each other near the front at the left and Mario and Peach side by side near the back right.

"Well, by boogity, my name is Toadbert, and today I'll be teaching The Great Mushroom War. Please watch this documentary because I have no lesson plans, by boogity."

It was a boring black and white documentary about a war between the toads and the goombas. The toads won by a lot. But every time the toads would do something awesome, Daisy would cheer and vice versa. That told Luigi that Daisy was a tomboy. Every time something died, Luigi would cower in fear. That told Daisy that Luigi was a scaredy cat, but she didn't care. Soon lunch time arrived and Mario and Luigi grabbed their marching mushroom and 1-up lunch boxes. When the Mario bros came down to lunch, they spotted the girls and asked to sit.

"Sure" they mouthed.

But when they went to sit down one of the people said,"sorry, we don't allow stupid moustaches at our table, stupid moustaches!" It was that little bean child Fa- something. "Surely you are the crying the squirtles that are using hydro pump because you are not given the gift of acceptance. Hehe hehe!"

Mario and Luigi sat down at a nearby unoccupied table instead. Luigi made sure Mario didn't punch Fa-whatever. Then Peach spoke up.

"Fawful, you need to 'be the accepting' like the 'farmville requests of the Facebook profile' or we are leaving. In fact, we 'are the leaving'."

"Fawful laughs at the attempt of shame from the girls. Could it be you have the crush of the giga impact on the red and green clad plumbers?"

"Hmph." The two ladies walked over to Mario and Luigi's table.

"Thanks for sitting here, girls. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

They thought. Daisy's dad would naver approve, he had a "royal temper" (nudge nudge wink wink say no more) and Peach's guardian would never say yes, he had a had experience with the bros before. But they did have the crush of the giga impact. They said they could be free whenever and they said 6 tonight. They had a plan.

**_Authors note: _**

**_Please read and review! In this chapter we establish Fawful and show that the bros have a crush on the girls. Remember they don't know peach and daisy were princesses. I forgot to say this before, but I don't own Mario, Luigi or any of those Nintendo guys. Goodnight. Sorry if grammer errors. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it's been a long time since I updated, but stuff came up with school and well, I just didn't have time. But I do now! Enjoy! _**

"So Mario, how do I look?"

"Great Luigi, just like me. You're growing up so fast."

"Hehe thanks bro."

Mario and Luigi both wore black dress pants, black vests and a black tie, with red and green dress shirts beneath. They had their hair back and did not wear hats. They slipped on their dress shoes and were about to head out with phones and keys when their father was right behind them.

"Where are you two going?"

Luigi was terrified of their father, but Mario spoke up.

"We have dates with these two women we met in school. You can't stop us."

"I know I can't stop you. I want you to have this."

He handed the bros each a rose, one red and one green, to give to their dates.

"Thanks Dad! Be back by 10:30!" The bros both said as they opened the door.

"You better be."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

It took 15 minutes to get to Peach's house. She wasn't at the castle to conceal their identities. Daisy was there too.

*DING-DONG*

Peach opened the door. She was stunning. Her blonde hair was back in a ponytail and was wearing a dress. It was pink with blue circles imprinted near the bottom as a design addition.

"Come in, come in!"

Then Luigi saw Daisy. She was dressed similarly to Peach, just wearing orange, not pink, and she had green flowers near the bottom of her dress. They both had their earrings and gloves on, and were wearing (not) fake gold crowns. The Bros gave the roses to their dates and left with them. The quartet went to an Italian restaurant called Spaghetti Haven that Luigi had a reservation for.

The four went in and got their looked at the menu and ordered.

"Chicken Parm for Mario!"

"Luigi wants lotsa spaghetti!"

"I'll have a calzone." Peach said.

"Pasta Salad for me" said Daisy.

"And to drink?"

"Root beer" said Mario

"Grape Fanta" said Luigi

"Just Sprite" said Peach

"Orange Fanta" said Daisy

"Will do."

The next 20 minutes were the bros and princesses talking. It turns out, Peach and Daisy like Baseball, Tennis, Soccer, Basketball, Kart Racing, Parties and other sporting events. Before too long, their food came, and they all ate for a while. When they were all done, Peach had a surprise.

"So... Who wants to go dancing?"

"MEEEE!" everyone said.

Before long, they all were at a dance hall Peach had reserved. Mario and Peach danced with Luigi and Daisy. Once the music got really slow, the dates got really romantic. When the time was right, Luigi leaned in and kissed Daisy. On the lips. It was Luigi's first kissz and it felt amazing. He enjoyed every second of it, and after about 8 seconds, they released.

"I love you." Luigi said.

"I love you too." Daisy replied.

Before long, it was 9:45 and they had to stop. They dropped them off at their homes like proper gentlemen and then headed off themselves.

"So Luigi, how was your first date? Mario asked as they got in their PJ's.

"Amazing."

Without another word, the bros fell asleep in their bunk bed, Mario on the top bunk.


End file.
